Baby
by Kelslyn
Summary: When Moriarty wants something, he takes it. Even if he knows he runs the high chance of getting caught. But has he taken things just a step too far with the dangerous game he's chosen to play this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything in forever there was something wrong with my internet that luckily my wonderful partner Kels fixed for me so to make it up to you guys I'm going to write a multi-chapter story of my OTP

Moriarty rocked the baby in his arms gently as he softly sang a lullaby to her and watched her suck on her left thumb sleepily.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy John's ready to save your life. Quiet little baby, stay right here. Mama Mary holds you sweet and dear. Silent little baby, just stay still. Sherlock loves you and always will. Hush little baby, don't make a sound. Uncle Moriarty's got you now." The little girl snuggled closer to his chest and made a contented gurgling sound and Moriarty smiled down at her. It wasn't his normal smile though, not the kind he gets when a hit just got carried out or when he gets to torture someone psychologically, but the kind of smile that's genuine and filled with love. Normally it was reserved for his husband but now his smile was for this baby girl that was nearly asleep in his arms. He sat down on the pristine white couch next to his gruff husband who was casually smoking and watching a tele program comparing different kinds of guns.

"Tiger, look. She's asleep. Isn't she just so adorable?"

"Mhm." Seb agreed as he took a long drag from his cigarette then let the smoke out as he continued. "But she's still not ours. You took her before John and Mary could even name her, that was low even for you." Moriarty looked over at his husband and scowled.

"They were going to name her something horrid, I just know it. I don't know about you but I don't want a daughter with a terrible name." Moriarty responded while adjusting the way one corner of the baby's pink blanket was tucked. She shifted and stopped sucking her thumb for a brief moment before resuming once she was in a more comfortable position.

"They still named a baby girl something horrid." Sebastian pointed out, turning off the tele and shifting to face Moriarty more fully as the conversation grew more complex. "And then they buried her." Moriarty winced just ever so slightly and no one but Sebastian would have ever caught it.

"Sherlly saw the baby. He could have told it wasn't the same girl."

"All babies look like potatoes when they're born, it would have been pretty hard to tell them apart if they were in the same blanket and clothes. Plus you switched the DNA records and the blood tests and paid off the nurse to sedate the baby the second she was born and made it look like Mary gave birth to a still-born."

"So? Since when have you gotten all high and mighty on me anyways? It's not like you to be a goody-two-shoes!" Accused Moriarty, his voice rising in anger. Sebastian grabbed him with his free arm and gently but firmly drew his husband to his chest.

"I'm not getting high and mighty on you, I'm pointing out facts."

"Well stop." Moriarty said firmly, but not as angrily as before, as he started to relax into Sebastian's strong chest.

"Whatever you say." There was a long few minutes in which Moriarty was contentedly staring at their new child, Seb continued smoking and the baby girl simply slept. The silence was filled only by the sound of their breathing and the baby's occasional murmuring until Sebastian spoke.

"And you're right, she is adorable. But if we're raising her, we need to name her."

"How about Satan?"

"And you were worried about John and Mary naming her Agnes?"

"It's not that bad."

"You're naming your daughter after the devil."

"Alright, then how about Lucy?" Sebastian thought for a second and took a drag from his cigarette before speaking.

"I like it." Moriarty smiled softly and whispered to his new daughter.

"Let's not tell him it's short for Lucifer, shall we?"

"I heard that."


	2. Chapter 2

After Sebastian and Moriarty finally agreed on a name for their new baby girl things progressed quickly, both of them grew attached to her and little Grace couldn't have more doting parents. As much as Seb loved to be the tough guy Moriarty had caught him several times singing to Grace as she slept and Moriarty just always adored his little baby.

A few days later a sharp knocking filled the flat and Moriarty looked up, startled, from walking around the living room while holding Grace and looked at Seb. His eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a dead straight line.

"Tiger." His killer tone and grim expression were all that Seb needed, to know what his husband wanted. He picked up his custom .45 and walked to the door calmly as another, more impatient, series of knocks rang out. He opened the door with the hand not holding the gun as he flipped the safety off. Moriarty took a few steps away from the door and pulled Grace closer to him. Seb saw who it was at the door and pulled the gun back.

"Sherlock." He said by way of greeting.

"Sebastian." Sherlock responded as he brushed past him and into the room. Seb grabbed his shoulder and stopped Sherlock from getting any closer to his family.

"Its fine, Tiger. Let's see what he wants."

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he shrugged off Seb's hand and sat on the couch. Sebastian remained standing and kept his hand on his gun while Moriarty sat down in a chair with Grace.

"So Sherlock, how can I help you?"

"I'm assuming you know about John and Mary's baby?"

"Yes." Moriarty responded.

"I want to know how you did it."

"Did what, Sherlly?"

"I want to know how you removed their child from their care and covered it up in a fake adoption from America." Moriarty's mouth twitched downward at the accusation and his lips sank into a faint frown.

"And what, pray tell, is the reasoning behind that allegation? Why would I want their baby? It'd be inevitable that you'd track me down. Why would I go through all that hassle when I could take anyone else's and get away with it scott-free?"

"I don't know Moriarty, why would you?"

"I wouldn't. We actually adopted this little girl, believe it or not."

"I don't."

"Well you can check with the agency then. Hell, I'll even give you the parents' mobile numbers if you haven't already tracked them down." Grace stirred slightly and her large blue eyes slowly opened to stare at Moriarty. "Awww, hey Sweetpea." Her dad cooed as he smiled at her. Sherlock's mouth twitched in disgust as he watched the scene. He was tempted to reach into his black trench coat and pull out the pistol he had resting against his hip but he had calculated the odds of that fight and all of the scenarios ended with him dead by Sebastian's own firearm so his hand simply clenched slightly at his side. Moriarty noticed the motion and he quickly glanced at Sebby whose hand was resting on his gun just in case.

"I did track down the parents. They both appear to be dead."

"Anything else you notice about them?"

"I just happened to notice that they both died at the same place, same time, and they both died of the same cause. Gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest. I also just happened to notice that they were both on a job for you when they died and their baby was put up for adoption after being cut from the woman's uterus to save her."

"So why are you so insistent on your theory that I stole John and Mary's child when you can see the clear evidence that we adopted Grace?"

"Because I know you. And nothing is ever innocent when you're involved."

"That is normally true, yes, but once again, why would I want the hassle of having to deal with you? Especially when two of my best assassins had a child? Don't you think it may be beneficial to me to raise a child that already has assassin blood in her to be the best assassin I've ever had?"

"It would. So why aren't you?" Moriarty pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed.

"Look, I was willing to entertain your stupid theory but since you won't bother to listen to me and see reason I have to make you leave my flat. Get out." As he spoke his husband had leveled his gun to the side of Sherlock's head and pulled back the hammer. Sherlock had already registered what was happening so he didn't argue, he simply stood up and walked to the door, the whole time a gun barrel was aimed at his head. He paused as he opened the door and turned to face Moriarty, who was still holding Grace as he watched Sherlock from his chair.

"You haven't seen John and Mary yet, have you? They're devastated. In case you haven't noticed." With that Sherlock walked out of the flat and closed the door behind him.

The resulting silence in the flat was deafening for what seemed like an eternity before Moriarty spoke.

"He does realize that I'm a sadistic psychopath, right? Why does he think that would matter to me?"

"I don't know Boss, maybe he thinks you feel things like normal people."

"Um… you realize that he's a sociopath, right? Even he doesn't feel things like normal people. And besides, that's pretty rich coming from the person who married me." Sebby shrugged as he flipped the safety switch and put the gun down before walking over to where his husband sat. He tucked one arm under Moriarty's knees and the other around the small of Moriarty's back. He picked him up and sat in the chair his husband had just been in before setting Moriarty down in his lap With Grace still in his arms. Moriarty immediately buried his face in Sebby's neck and curled his body so that Grace was tucked in between them.

"I promise that no one will get you, Grace." Sebby whispered. Moriarty smiled and pulled himself a bit closer to Sebby.

"And you promise you'll keep the big, bad detective away from me?" Moriarty asked playfully.

"Are you saying you can't take care of yourself?"

"No, I'm saying that I don't like blood and it's gross when it splatters on my suits."

"Alright."


End file.
